Friends dont do that!
by Ike x Pit FAN
Summary: What will Canada do after Cuba raped him? Will he be able to tell France? or his brother?. Im not good at doing this so please click on this. Canada x France.


**Hi!! I finally finished the first chappy!!! This would be a three-shot (I think)**

**My english isnt the best so if I have grammar errors please tell me! So read and review!!! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Hetalia...sadly **

* * *

Canada was walking on the dark streets near England's house; he didn't want to go to his brother's house or even his lover's, France.

He just wanted to forget what happened that afternoon at Cuba-san's house. He couldn't believe what Cuba done to him. They were supposed to be friends. They spend so much time together and yet he didn't expect this.

_-"Come on Canada-chan, you know you want this"_- he had said. His breath was full of alcohol.

_-"Cuba-san, please don't! Don't!"_- Matthew cried when the other man toke his pant off in a rush-_"Please don't do that!"_

_-"You know you like this so don't make this harder!"_

_Canada cried of pain when Cuba trusted in. He wasn't a virgin and still he felt a lot of pain. __Perhaps it was more psychological than physical pain._

Matthew didn't want to remember all what happened a few hours ago. He just wanted to be in France's strong and caring arms.

-"Canada! What are you doing out here! It's too dark outside"- said England looking at the blond man outside his house

-"A-arthur…c-can I come in?"- asked Matthew between sobs

-"Sure, come in"- England moved a little to let Canada inside his house-"What happened to you? Why are you crying?"

Matthew began to cry more. He covered his face with his hands to wipe his tears off.

-"Matthew! What happened?"

-"Arthur is everything alright?"- asked Japan coming out of Arthur's room.

-"I don't know. Canada just came here and I asked what happened and the he started crying"

-"Canada-san daijoubu ka?"-asked the Japanese with a tone of concern on his voice.

Matthew didn't stop crying. He cried more when the memories of what happened that afternoon returned to his mind.

_-"Cuba-san, please stop it!!"- The blond had cried with no response. Cuba was inside of him, he could do nothing now._

_-"Canada-san just relax!"_

_Matthew just kept shouting cuz the pain was too much to bear._

-"Canada! Are you still with us?!"- England was shaking him by his shoulders.

-"Please…don't let me go there again"- pleaded Canada grabbing the front of Arthur's nightshirt.-"Don't let go there!"

-"We wont but what happened?"- asked Kiku concerning even more for what the other man was saying.

-"Please don't let me go… please"- Matthew just released Arthur's nightshirt and kipped crying.

-"I think we need to let him rest. Maybe he would tell us tomorrow"- said England looking at Kiku with a sad smile

-"I think you're right"

-"Come on Matthew you need to have some sleep"- Arthur leaded the other blond to a spare room near his own.

-"…just don't let me get there"

-"Try to rest Canada-san"- said Japan helping Matthew to get under the covers.

-"Come on Kiku. We need rest too"- Arthur took possession of the Asian's hand and leaded them to his room.

-"What did you think that happened to Canada-san, Arthur?"- asked Kiku when they were in bed together.

-"I don't know. But I have a bad feeling of all these. Now try to rest you too"- said the blond one kissing the other's forehead

-"Oiasumi nasai, Arthur"

-"Good night, Kiku"

-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º--º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º

Canada couldn't get to sleep. He just keep remembering those awful memories.

All started when he went to visit Cuba at his house, like he had done several times. They were doing fine, like always, but something in Cuba made Canada get a little worried that day. Perhaps it were all the beers Cuba was drinking all the time that day.

_-"Cuba-san, didn't you have enough beers for today?"- Canada had asked the other man._

_-"'Course not! That's not even the beginning!"- Cuba had answered with a tone that made Matthew be more worried._

_-"B-but it's not good for you, Cuba-san"_

_-"What do you know about what's good for me?"- The dark tanned man said moving a little closer to Canada._

_-"Wh-what are you d-doing Cuba-san?"- asked the blond when the other nation cornered the smaller man._

_-"I'm going to show you what's good"_

_Canada's eyes grew wide when an unexpected hand made its way under his clothes and up the blond flat stomach._

_-"Don't do that…please"_

_-"Why not? This feels good for me"- said the dark tanned man grinning._

_-"I don't like it"- replied Matthew shutting his eyes. He only liked when Francis touched him. He loved the way the French man touched him, full of love not lust, like Cuba was doing right now._

_-"Cuba-san don't do this"_

_-"But it feels good."- His hand was now reaching for his pants._

_-"Please stop!"- Canada felt tears forming on his big blue eyes, but he didn't try to stop them._

_Cuba ignored the smaller man words and pushed Canada against a wall. He pushed off the blond pants and underwear._

_-"Cuba-san! Please don't!!"- Matthew had cried of pain when Cuba forced himself inside the small entrance of the other nation_

_-"Don't do that!! Cuba-san stop it!!"_

_-"Just relax. This is good"_

_-"N-no…stop it…please"- Canada begged just to be ignored by the other man._

-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º--º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º

-"Please stop!!!"- screamed the blond man. Waking up the other two in the house.

-"What happened?"- asked Arthur sitting on his side of the bed.

-"I think Canada-san is having a nightmare"

-"I think he is. I'm going to try to calm him"- said the the blond man getting up of his bed.

-"I'll go with you"- the black haired man got up too and followed his lover until they were outside of the guest room.

-"Matthew..?"- said the English man pushing the door a little.

"Please stop it…please"- Canada was crying sitting on his bed.

-"Canada-san calm down"- said the Japanese man entering the room and walking towards the crying blond.

-"Matthew what happened? Why are you crying?"- asked UK following his lover in the room.

-"Don't do that…please stop it"- cried Canada letting Kiku to hug him.

-"Matthew can you tell us what happened?"- asked Arthur sitting next to Canada on the bed.

-"…please stop it…don't do that"

-"Did somebody hurt you?"- Kiku asked hugging Canada tightly. The blond man nodded slowly with tears still falling from his eyes.

-"C-cu…ba"- Matthew said in a whisper.

-"Cuba? Did he hurt you?"-asked England worrying a little more.

Canada nodded and cried louder. Kiku gasped and hugged the blond more tightly.

-"That bastard!!"- Arthur said almost roaring.

-"I tried t-to stop h-him!"

-"You did all you could Canada-san…we are not blaming you"- Japan's voice cracked a little.

-"That git would see when I tell America about this!"- England yelled to no one and walked towards the phone in Matthew's room.

-"No! You can't tell brother! He'll be disappointed of me"- cried Canada hiding his face on Kiku's chest.

Japan's face looked Arthur right in the eye with a compassion look for the blond boy on his arms.

-"Arthur…don't tell America-san, not until Canada calms down…please"

-"Fine"- said Arthur firmly-"until he calms down"

-"Please stay with me…just a little while"- whispered Matthew letting go of Kiku

-"Okay. Now, try to sleep"- Japan's voice was calm and warm, like a mother's, and made its effect on Matthew. He felt asleep right away.

-"What are you thinking Arthur?"- asked Kiku when his lover began to walk around the room.

England stopped when he heard Japan's voice.-"I don't know if I should tell America about this! Perphans if I should tell that git France!"

-"I think we shouldn't do anything. Maybe Canada-san wants to tell them by himself"

-"Maybe…"

The couple just stayed in silence for the rest of the night. Kiku felt asleep in Canada's bed. Arthur couldn't sleep that night. He was deciding to tell Alfred about what happened or not.

* * *

**Thank for reading it!! If you let a review that would be so great!!!**

**Also I dont know if I should put this on T or M, what do you think?**

**Anyway, thanks a lot for reading!!! I will upload the other chappys as fast as I can!!!**


End file.
